Here I go Again
by MegElemental
Summary: Harry disappeared after the last battle, and Ginny misses him. Will she get what she wishes for this Christmas? Song-Fic to Mamma Mia


**A/N: ****Another short fic, this time about Harry/Ginny. I love all the canon pairings, and I thought this song matched Harry and Ginny perfectly. If anyone else has used this song before, I promise this is not copied. I wrote this before I had read any fanfiction and forgot about it. Hope you enjoy!! (Song Lyrics are in bold)**

Ginny was helping her mother put up Christmas decorations in the living room, with the radio on in the background, when she heard the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it dear,' said her mother, and Molly Weasley left the room to answer the door. Ginny continued to look through the box of decorations.

She was rummaging through it, when,

'OW!'

She shrieked as something sharp pricked the side of her palm. She blamed herself. She had been distracted the whole time, thinking about the 'Golden Trio' and the fact that they hadn't yet come home. She'd seen Hermione and Ron yesterday, and they had promised to come for Christmas, but they didn't know where Harry was.

'He disappeared after the battle, Ginny,' sighed Hermione, looking at Ginny with weary eyes. 'Nobody knows where he is.'

Ron had seen the tears brimming in his girlfriend's eyes, and put his arm round her. Those two had been almost inseparable after the battle, and Ginny couldn't stand it.

She kept thinking about Harry. After all the heartbreak he put her through, pretending to be dead, and then he disappears into thin air! Well, she certainly wasn't going to rush back into his arms after that. He would have to show he actually cared for her before that ever happened.

An ABBA song came on in the background, and seemed to mirror her exact thoughts.

_I was cheated by you and I think you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
_

Ginny fumed in her head as she searched through the cupboards for a plaster, while stanching the flow of her now freely bleeding hand with the sleeve of her robes.

She heard voices in the hall. Her mother's was teary; the other voice was low, deep, a man's.

It couldn't be.

Not tonight.

Her heart started to beat faster, as she pictured the mouth that went with that voice, the messy black hair and green eyes…

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
_

Ginny cursed herself for breaking her resolution so quickly. She peeked out the door into the hall, and saw him hug her mother, with Ron and Hermione cuddling behind them.

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, _

She couldn't help it, a blush rose up her cheeks, her heart raced, and she struggled to breath. He looked so handsome, and he had come back! _  
_

_o-o-o-oh  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya_

He looked up, and green eyes met brown, before she shut the door with a snap.

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,_

Shaken up, Ginny leant on the door, breathing heavily.

_  
My my, I should not have let you go._

How could she do this to herself? She tried to remember how she'd felt when he'd broken up with her, and left her on her own to go horcrux hunting with Ron and Hermione.__

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you

She heard his voice again, excusing himself, and footsteps coming towards the door. She stepped away quickly, as though shocked into moving. Her heart betrayed her again. She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms.

The footsteps came closer.

She laughed at herself. She was losing control, and over Harry! She had pretended to be over him for ages before they got together, and had been quite good friends with him.

_**But that was before you knew how good you'd be together as a couple**_said a voice at the back of her mind.

_  
Look at me now, here I am alone,  
I don't know how but I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire with in my soul._

The door swung open.

_  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, _

She could her breathing cut short, felt her heart miss a step, as Harry walked into the room. He looked at her, with sadness, longing and love in his green eyes, eyes that yearned to be loved back. She couldn't take it anymore.

_  
o-o-o-oh_

_  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya_

'Why…' she managed to croak out, and she looked back, waiting for an answer.

'I couldn't face you, not after… you know.' Harry looked away from her gaze.

Of course.

How had she been so blind?

He blamed himself for Fred's death, for not going to Voldemort in the beginning to stop the fighting.

She'd never seen him so upset and uncomfortable, and she felt a rush of love that silly, stupid boy in front of her, who could never see the whole picture.

Sure, George was twinless. Her mother and father had lost a son, and she and her brothers had lost a sibling. But He was dead, the one who had been behind all these deaths. Losing people worth a cause was better than losing them without a reason.

Her family loved him, so much he could've been family.

And he no longer had Voldemort hanging over his head. He was free, free to have a future. And she wanted to make sure that future was with her.

_  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go? _

'I don't want you to leave again,' she said, tears welling in her eyes. 'Promise me you'll stay with me now.' Harry looked up, hope now in his emerald eyes.

_  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
Mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

'I don't want you to leave again,' she said, tears welling in her eyes. 'Promise me you'll stay with me now.' Harry looked up, hope now in his emerald eyes.

She couldn't help herself. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him on the mouth, with as much passion as she could.__

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya

_  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist ya?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed ya_

Ginny felt safe in his arms, felt all her worries, sadness and thoughts drop away like an unwanted skin. She was home.

_  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know_

She was home.

_  
My my, I could never let you go_

The door to the living room, already ajar, was flung open. Just about all of the Weasley family piled in, as well as Hermione, Andromeda, little Teddy, Fleur and Hagrid, who came last, and had slight troubles fitting himself through the doorway.

Ginny and Harry broke apart, very quickly.

'Not interrupting anything, are we?' asked Ron with a mischievous grin on his face.

'So, you're back with us again Harry?' asked Bill.

'I decided I couldn't mope around Grimmauld Place all day,' he said, 'And anyway, I missed you all.'

'You decided, did you? Before or after me and Hermione threatened to tell the Daily Prophet where you live?' asked Ron indignantly.

'Well,' said Harry, staring at his boots and looking sheepish. 'I was going to come over; I just needed a little incentive. And the Daily Prophet is terrible! It's going on and on about how I'm the Hero of the Wizarding World.'

'Which you aren't, of course,' Charlie pointed out.

'Oh no, some other scrawny, specky git defeated you-know-who, and here they are, blaming it all on you,' sighed George. 'What a hard life you lead, Mr Potter. I mean, just imagine having all that fame.'

'And have half the Wizarding World worshipping your every footprint,' continued Bill.

'And the other half hopelessly in love with you,' added Charlie.

'Ok, ok, I get your point,' said Harry, holding up his hands in defeat. Ginny sniggered.

'You're going to have to have more backbone than that, Potter, if you want to last more than a few hours in their company.'

'Well, I'll have to learn from the master, won't I? I mean, you managed to last for 16 years,' he said, smiling at her. Her insides flipped.

'17! I'm of age now!' she said, trying to be indignant, but failing. He looped an arm round her back as they all made their way to the dining room, where a veritable feast lay in store.

Later that night, Harry and Ginny sat on the porch outside the house. They were cold, and Ginny was shivering, but it was too crowded inside. Not to mention there were brothers everywhere, just when she and Harry found a quiet spot.

She breathed out, watching the misty cloud float away, and looked out onto the glistening snow, her head on Harry's shoulder.

'Promise you'll stay?' she asked, feeling his rhythmic breathing as her head slid down to his chest. He squeezed her hand.

'I'll never leave when I've got you here with me,' he said, and he bent his head down to kiss her.

_Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go_

**AN: Now everyone, review!!! Thank you. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Meg**


End file.
